A problem with the use of existing loose-pin hinges is the requirement for a separate stop to limit the range of angular movement of a hinged member such a door that pivots about the hinge. If a stop is not provided, walls, doors, and hinges all can be damaged by unintentional impact when the door is opened fully. To limit the effects of such impact, traditional door stops are typically mounted in the floor, or attached to baseboards, or the wall itself. Those stops are generally aesthetically unpleasing. They can be particularly visually disruptive to the architectural features of a finely-crafted door and doorway. Traditional stops can have other undesired effects, e.g., they can present a physical obstacle, such as a tripping hazard, interfere with routine cleaning, and cause physical or aesthetic damage to architectural millwork, such as molding.
Solutions that attempt to deal with the problems presented by traditional door stops include using wall plates or bumpers, door handle pads, and hinge-integrated stops. In the case of wall plates and door-handle pads, while they overcome some of the problems associated with floor-mounted door stops, they are equally problematic in terms of aesthetics. In some cases, such devices are more visually intrusive than floor-mounted stops. In addition, because those devices do not limit the range of movement of the door, they are intended merely to absorb the impact against the wall. Thus, the use of such devices does not prevent noise, and damage can still result to the door, door handle, wall, or wall plate. In the case of hinge-integrated stops, devices that have thus far been available either do not function well, or do not solve the aesthetic problem because they, too, are not visually pleasing, particularly when the door is closed.
In some cases, existing designs for integrated door stops require expensive or complicated hardware. In other cases, hinge-integrated stops are not conveniently adjustable by an end-user, such as a home owner. Moreover, hinge-integrated stops may be prone to failure due, e.g., to repeated impact between the stop, the door, and the wall. Further, they may involve installation procedures that are not familiar to most craftsmen, and are too complex for a “do-it-yourselfer.”